Business or Pleasure
by Loraliah
Summary: [Mysitc Messenger] Racy text messages lead to quite a moment between Jumin and his love... Rated: M for Adult Content. Smut w/some fluff.


**Hey there guys! For this fic, I put the MC's name as Yu, since it's ambiguous and usually is used as a default name sometimes. Just to give a heads up. :) Let me know of you enjoy it!~**

* * *

He tapped the tip of his pen against his desk, biting on his lower lip as he stared up at the clock. Time was going by so slowly that he could feel every tick of the hand of the clock pound against his temple. He was anxious. So anxious. Knowing that she was waiting for him to come home made his pulse race. All the racy texting they had been doing through out the day had his blood boiling already, and he all but bolted out the door when he was finally finished with his meetings for the day.

Feeling like this was extremely out of character for him, he blamed it all on his relationship with her. He was always very professional while at work; never even _thinking_ of touching his phone. It was all business and work, meeting after meeting, and trip after trip.

Now he was glancing at it ever minute to see if another text had come through from her.

" _ **I miss you~**_ "

" _ **Hurry home! I can't wait to kiss you!**_ "

" _I_ _ **just want you to f**_ _-_ "

' _Okay, stop that_ ,' he thought, shaking his head so that he could concentrate while he was driving. He wouldn't be able to do much if he didn't make it home in one piece.

He arrived home and fiddled with his keys as he tried to unlock the door, growling in frustration since all the blood in his brain had rushed to his lower half, apparently making it very _hard_ for him to concentrate.

He came inside to find her no where in sight, and frowned in even more frustration; but once he heard the sound of running water, he smirked evilly and walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door slowly and slipped in, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He noticed her clothes were strewn on the floor haphazardly, and sighed shaking his head; he was definitely going to teach her a lesson on picking up after herself.

He snuck closer to the bathroom door and slowly slipped in, the steam making the shirt under his coat stick to him slightly. He reached slowly out for the curtain, but as he was about to grab it, the water turned off and the curtain was pulled wide open.

They both gawked at each other for a moment, her hot and wet and him hot and bothered. She quickly reached for the towel and hollered at him for scaring her, but he laughed, almost menacingly.

"Do you have any idea how much you tortured me today?" he growled at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

"Well, you deserved it," she pouted, and pushed him off, trying her hardest to keep her face straight with the annoyed look, despite how her body was reacting to his dominance; it was always a big turn on for her. Wrapping the towel around herself, and ignoring his sultry gaze, she marched as haughtily as she could out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, not even bothering to put some clothing on in their bedroom. With an eyebrow raised in curiosity, he followed her.

"And why do I deserve to be bombarded with such filthy messages?" he asked, almost teasingly; but she kept silent, her back still to him.

She went about grabbing plates and placing them on the dining table they had; apparently she had previously made dinner before hoping in the shower. He watched her from the door frame, amused. Slowly he walked up behind her and placed his hands on the heads of two chairs, pinning her between them. He leaned forward and placed his lips on her ear, and she stiffened.

"So something about a guy in a suit 'turns you on'?" he teased, referring to the texts she sent him during the day. He pressed against her a little more so she could feel the fabric of his coat. She made eye contact with him for a quick moment, but went back to what she was doing, trying to remain indignant. He let her move from him, but watched her, his eyes roaming over her exposed skin. She did her best to ignore his gaze, her body was growing hotter and hotter from it. He suddenly pulled his phone out, tapping the screen a few times with his thumb.

"Considering you are just going to continue to ignore me, I guess you don't want me to...'fuck you so you can't stand for a week'?"

She snapped up straight, all the skin exposed above her towel a bright red. He grinned in victory, placing his phone back in his coat pocket. "Such language," he scolded teasingly. Tossing her still wet hair over her shoulder, she crossed her arms defensively in front of her.

"I sent those messages to simply tease you," she said matter-of-factly.

He frowned and crossed his arms in return. "And why would you tease me without intention of following through? That is not very kind of you."

His words were terse; he always seemed to talk like that when he wasn't getting his way. She grinned to herself at the small victory that she was getting under his skin.

"Simple because," she began, returning his terseness, "you are always off on some trip here or there. I felt torturing you for leaving me behind all the time was necessary. Who knows however many other girls could be after you or with you, anyway."

A sudden silence fell over them.

Okay, that last part came out darker than she meant it to.

But she instantly realized, despite all the teasing and messing they were doing, she actually did feel that way. She suddenly felt very small, and regretted the messages she had been sending. They were incredibly flirtatious; but apparently they were also to try and really get his attention.

The sudden dark turn took all the wind out of his sails. His heart seemed to drop into his stomach and his lungs seemed to tighten.

"Yu...?"

"Jumin..."

Oh wait. Oh no. Were those tears in her eyes!?

He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. She weakly put her arms up to brace herself against his chest, as shallow hiccups came from her small frame. He rested his chin on her head, stroking her hair softly.

"Why didn't you tell me that was how you were feeling?" he asked, a guilty feeling setting into his body.

"I didn't realize..." she breathed, clutching his jacket front, "I honestly didn't realize that was how I felt till I thought about it. You are gone so often...I never really know where you are going save for what Jaehee tells me...not that I don't trust her..."

She was rambling, her emotions all mixed up.

He sighed deeply, upset with himself for not picking up on things sooner.

"Yu. I promise you. There are no other women in my life. My everything revolves around you. All I can think about at work now is you. When I am on my long trips, all I can wait for is when I get to come home to you. It has actually gotten to the point where it is completely distracting," he added, giving a small grin; another part out of character for him.

She looked up at him, taking in the boyish look on his face; it seemed incredibly sincere. She had never really thought about the jealousy and loneliness that had been building up inside her. But hearing this from him, something emotional and with feeling...it was reassuring.

She believed him.

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. Her heart seemed to burst with both happiness and love for this man.

He buried his face in her hair, letting a breath he had been holding out. He knew he meant every single thing he said, but he was worried she wouldn't believe him. This tight hug was his reassurance.

He pulled away slightly, and leaned his head down, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. She sighed into the kiss, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck. He deepened the kiss slightly, wanting to push a little more of his feelings for her into it. She pressed back.

He lapped at her bottom lip and she was more than willing to receive him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth slowly, massaging her tongue and racking it along the roof of her mouth. She gave a soft moan, and it took everything in him to keep things at the slow pace he was going. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of her vulnerable state; he just wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

He pulled away and looked down at her face. Her lips were slightly puffy and shining from his kiss. Her cheeks were flushed and her eye lids were slightly closed as they gazed up at him. She was pressing against him slightly, her hips moving side to side slowly against his middle. The feelings from before were slowly creeping back into his body, and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"May I make love to you?"

She blinked. "I...what?"

"May I make love to you?" he repeated. "I do not want to force myself on you, especially after a conversation like that. I want so badly to show you how I feel about you, but only if you want me to do so."

His serious tone threw her for a moment. But her heart soared at his consideration for her, and she smiled, fresh but happy tears threatening her eyes.

"Please. Please, Jumin."

"Please...what?"

Oh, the teasing tone was coming back into his voice. She shivered slightly.

"Please...make love to me."

He pulled her close and pressed his mouth hard against her. This time the kiss was more feverish and needing. He cupped the back of her head, angling her head back so he could deepen the kiss more. His other hand splayed out on the small of her back, causing the towel around her to loosen slightly. A soft moan escaped her as he bit her lip, and he licked the mark before pulling away again. He picked her up suddenly, eliciting a small yelp from her. He coaxed her legs to wrap around him and his hands cupped her bare buttocks. He carried her back to the bedroom and placed her gently on the edge of the bed, pressing himself between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her deeply again, slowly opening the towel around her. He took a moment to look down at her body.

Her breasts looked soft and pillowy. Skin was silky and slightly tan. Her hair seemed to splay around her head as if an aura was coming from her. Her face was flushed, her eyes filled with lust for him.

How could he ever love another woman over her?

He dropped his head and began taking small love bites of her flesh, giving a slight suckle to each spot. Her hands found their way into his hair and small whimpers came from her. One hand wrapped around her breast as his mouth nipped at the skin of the other. He could feel the skin tighten as her nipples were beginning to stiffen at his work. He flicked his tongue on the sensitive bud and she bit her lip, pressing her head back into the bed.

He unbuttoned his coat as he leaned in for another kiss, and was about to shrug it off, when a thought came into his head. He leaned over her and grinned mischievously.

"Off or on?"

She visibly started. "Wh-what?"

"My suit. Off or on?"

She licked her lips in reflex and he watched her mouth while she did so. He was referring to the text messages again, one in particular where she happened to mention that she wanted him to _do things to her in his suit_...

Well, she wasn't lying about it...

She blushed and looked away shyly.

"On."

With a guttural growl that both surprised and thrilled her, he pressed down against her, slamming his mouth into hers. They shared several kisses that leaft them both breathless before she pulled away from him. He gave her a quizzical look, but she ignored him, pushing him up so she can crawl down the length of his body. She rebuttoned his coat and he chuckleed, shaking his head, but his breath catches in his throat when she came to front of his slacks. She opened the fly slowly and looked up at him. He gave her a nod, and she swallowed, looking back down. She pressed her hand in through the zipper, and heard him let out a swear when her cool hand touched hot skin.

Her hand touched hardness, and she wrapped her fingers around it. She pulled her hand out slowly, releasing his throbbing cock from its confine. What he lacked in girth he definitely made up for in length, she noted, running her fingers along the shaft. He moaned her name, causing her to luck up at him.

"I am supposed to be taking care of _you_ ," he groaned, and she grinned at him.

"I want to make you feel as good as you have made me feel tonight," she replied, and ignoring his further protesting, wrapped her mouth around his tip and sucked rather hard.

Another swear leaves his lips and he bucks his hips slightly. A reaction that makes her giggle at her small triumph. She let him go with an audible pop and licked at the tip teasingly. His hand slid into her hair and he pressed his cock against her mouth more. She opened it willingly, and gagged slightly as he pressed it in rather deeply.

"Gah...Yu..." he moaned loudly, as he moved her head against him. With a groan, she tightened her mouth more, sucking with each bob he did with her head. Her middle was tightening more and more, and the feeling of needing to be filled was setting in.

She pushed her head back and gasped slightly, having almost choked with how hard he was beginning to thrust into her mouth. He gave a breathy 'sorry', but she smiled up at him, and crawled back up his body to bring her lips to his. Trying to keep her lips connected to his, she grabbed his tie, tugging him up with her as she moved a little more up the bed.

The tie tugging elicited a deep growl from him again; it surprised him how much he enjoyed it. He took a mental note to have her do it again soon.

He than realized, as he settled himself atop her again, that he was still wearing his dress shoes; ' _Oh fuck it_ ," he thought, moaning into her mouth.

He ran his hands along the bottom of her thighs, bringing them up to his hips. He pulled her a little more underneath him, and his tip rubbed against her entrance. A moan, a little louder than she had wanted it to be, escaped from her mouth. Smirking, he pushed his hand between them and wrapped it around his cock, rubbing her more. Her head tossed side to side slightly, her middle aching to have him inside; but when his tip slammed into her clit, she almost saw stars. He tilted her hips up more so that his cock was nestled between her folds, and he thrusted against her, his tip hitting her clit over and over.

It was getting tighter and tighter, like a spring being wound in a clock. Each thrust against her clit made the room around her spin more and more, till finally all she saw was white. His name sounded through the room as her release racked her body, her back arching off the bed. He wrapped an arm around her back, holding her up, and swiftly thrusted his cock inside her.

It was like an even bigger crash came down on her when she suddenly felt so full. She rocked against him wantonly, riding the bigger high she was on. Her eyes were shut tight and mouth was slacked open; god it was amazing to see her in such ecstasy, he thought.

Her body slowly began to relax, soft whimpers coming from her. He leaned down and planted soft kisses on her face, trying his best not to pull out but also not thrust more for risk of hurting her. Slowly she came to, moaning softly at the hard presence still inside her. He planted a kiss on her lips, smirking at her again.

"You make such a beautiful face when you orgasm."

Her breath caught in her throat at his bluntness, flush taking over her entire body. He began kissing her deeply again, when suddenly buzzing was coming from his coat.

They both froze suddenly. Was his phone really ringing _right now_!?

A red tint spread on his cheeks. "I...may need to take this..."

Her mouth slacked open. His cock was hard and throbbing inside her, and he was going to take a damn phone call!?

Before she could protest, he was leaning on her, taking the phone out of his coat pocket. He braced one arm on the bed, holding himself up, and the other to bring the phone to his ear.

"Jumin Han. Oh, hello Jaehee."

 _Seriously!?_

"No, I can talk."

 _Jumin, what the actual fuck!?_

"No, that is fine, schedule them for a meeting tomorrow."

 _Okay that is IT!_

She huffed underneath him, trying to get him off of her. He used his bracing hand to press her down, thrusting into her slightly. She moaned loudly and slapped her hands to mouth, eyes wide looking at him.

"I'm sorry? Oh, there wasn't any noise."

 _Great. She heard it._

She gave up, dropping herself back onto the bed. In the process, her hips bucked a little, and he bit his lip, a small 'unf' coming from him. She noticed, and devious grin spread across her face. She bucked her hips again and he gripped her hip suddenly, giving her look that shot daggers. She batted her lashes and blew him a kiss. She grabbed the wrist of the hand holding her down and brought it up to her breast. She held onto it, and used it as leverage to buck her hips, pushing his cock in and out of her. Soon, however, she could feel the coil tightening again with each thrust, and at this point, she was enjoying herself more than trying to mess with him.

He continued to listen as his assistant went over the following day's schedule, but was incredibly distracted by his love basically pleasuring herself on him. He pulled his hand away from her breast and brought it down to her clit, rubbing small circles around it. She bit on her thumb, trying to hold in her moans since he was still on the phone. She began to slow down suddenly, and he could tell it was because she was getting closer and closer to another release.

"Keep going," he said huskily, and she nodded, pressing harder against him.

" _Excuse me sir_?"

Jaehee's voice came over into his ear, but at this point he was completely focused on watching his love.

"Keep going for me."

" _O-okay...well, you have an appointment with the Oil Rig Prince tomorrow afternoon, and you apparently had me make an appointment to have Elizabeth 3_ _rd_ _taken to the groomers-_ "

"Just..just like that..."

" _Jumin, what on Earth is going on with you? You sound so...so odd..._ "

"Oh...fuck..."

" _OH MY GOD JUMIN ARE YOU WITH YU RIGHT NOW!?_ "

The phone had long been dropped as he was pounding into her over and over. His breath was hot and rapid against her neck and his thrusts became faster and harder. His shirt was sticking to him now with the sweat that was drenching his body. She was a writhing mess beneath him, and soon her body clenched tightly around him, his name tearing from her throat. After a few more thrusts, he pressed his body hard down on her, releasing inside her.

They laid there in a heap, both panting and planting soft kisses on each others' faces. After their bodies calmed a bit, he slowly sat up, reluctantly pulling out of her. When she sat up, she noticed his suit, and covered her mouth as she gasped softly.

His slacks front was covered in stains, his dress shirt disheveled, his coat wrinkled; oh, it was a mess.

Before she could say something about it, he picked up his phone, having heard Jaehee's calling for him. He continued their conversation without missing a beat.

"Jaehee. Yes, what you just heard was me making love to Yu. I am sorry, but you were the one who called me. I take my job very seriously, and yes my scheduling is important to address at any time. One more thing, yes. Please schedule to have my suit taken to the dry cleaners. Send the bill to Yu. Have a good night."

Her mouth slacked open as he hung up the phone.

"JUMIN, WHAT!? You expect me to pay for you suit to get _cleaned_!"

He genuinely laughed. The sound was slightly foreign.

"No, Yu, I do not expect you to pay for my suit to be cleaned. Having the bill sent to you is just proof that I trust you to help me handle things. I fully intend to pay it, but if we plan to have a future together, you must be included in any way possible. I want to have you involved in every aspect of my life, down to the most minuscule item."

She looked at him flabbergasted at first, but then she gave a soft sigh, smiling. She reached up and grabbed his tie, pulling him back down onto the bed.

"Well let me show you my appreciation, Mr. Han..."


End file.
